1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to pots for holding plants and, more particularly, to a tiered planter for use around posts.
People like to place ornamental shrubs and plants in pots of all sizes and shapes. Shrubs and plants provide an improved aesthetic appearance wherever they are located.
Posts that are either round or square are used on decks, fences, awnings, carports, and for numerous other purposes. While planters that split in two can accommodate a post, they do not provide an ability to display plants up along the height of the post.
It is desirable to be able to use the height of the post to display shrubs and plants and also to be able to offset the shrubs and plants as desired as they occur along the height of the post. For example, it is desirable to locate certain plants so that they extend away from the post in a particular direction, perhaps in a direction that does not impede a foot path at a lower elevation and to locate higher plants so that they extend away from the post in a different direction.
It may be desirable to orient a plant or shrub at any particular elevation so that it extends away from the post in different direction than does another plant or shrub that is disposed above or below it. This need may occur for a variety of reasons including, for example, a need to dispose the plant or shrub with a particular direction offset from the post based upon the size and overall shape of the plant or shrub.
It is also desirable to be able to add new plants and plant holders above (or below) existing ones from time to time, as well to accommodate other changing needs.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a tiered planter for use with posts that helps ameliorate the above mentioned difficulties.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Pot holders for plants are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,902 to Batshon, May 7, 2002;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,585 to Carruth et al., Apr. 4, 2000;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,687 to Brasseur, Jr., et al., Oct. 5, 1999;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,014 to Carrothers, Aug. 10, 1999;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,286 to Allison, III, Jan. 12, 1993;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,741 to Boettinger, Jul. 11, 1989;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,622 to Hollenbach et al., Aug. 12, 1980;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,457 to Dromboski, Apr. 11, 1978;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,268 to Linder, Jul. 24, 1973;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,683,271 to Thompson et al., Sep. 4, 1928;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,499,473 to Price, Jul. 1, 1924;
U.S. Pat. No. 317,443 to Cunningham, May 5, 1885;
U.S. Pat. No. 284,090 to Tingle, Aug. 28, 1883;
U.S. Pat. No. 214,061 to Stearns, Apr. 8, 1879;
U.S. Pat. No. 113,035 to Erkson, Mar. 28, 1871;
U.S. Pat. No. 47,664 to Sheldon, May 9, 1865;
U.S. Pat. No. 37,070 to Crawford, Dec. 2, 1862; and
Design patents 480,986, 435, 177, 405, 027, 383, 417, 377, 874, 278, 521, 250, 372, 247, 937, 244,971, and 60,175.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.